Memories
by Neko-sama no Kokoro
Summary: A possible ending. [oneshot]


Memories – A Oneshot about the end

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, because if I did this sure as hell wouldn't be the ending.

----------

Not three days ago, the quest that took a year of their lives had ended.

It had started when Kagome had freed Inuyasha from the Goshinboku on that fateful day, when she had first fallen through the Bone-Eater's Well and been attacked by Mistress Centipede.

It had taken shape when, the next day, it was shattered by Kagome's arrow in an attempt to rescue a young village boy from a vicious crow demon that had possessed a dead man's body to obtain the Shikon no Tama.

It had gained a motive when Inuyasha learned of Kikyou's death, and when Naraku had been revealed as their enemy by Miroku, and Onigumo revealed by Kaede not long after the second attack by Sesshoumaru.

It had grown in size as Shippou, Miroku, Sango and Kirara joined the miko and hanyou in their quest for the shards, and as Kagura, Kanna and Hakudoushi were created from Naraku.

And now… It had reached an end with the destruction of Naraku and the freedom of innocent lives from a dark fate that otherwise could have befallen them.

The Shikon was whole once again, and had been given into the care of Kagome once more to keep safe in her time, where youkai were hidden and the Tama was just a legend of days gone by.

Miroku and Sango were to be married in the summer, and were going back to the village of the Taiji-ya, to send Kohaku's soul to rest and to repopulate the village whose inhabitants had once been known for their bravery and skills in battle.

Shippou was going to live in the village with Kaede; she was getting older, after all, and needed a helper such as him. He would be a good protector one day, being a kitsune, and being so young his trustworthiness wouldn't be questioned.

Inuyasha… Inuyasha was fulfilling his promise to Kikyou, as he said he would.

It was clear there was no love between the two anymore, at least, the romantic feelings that had once been a part of their lives had faded. Kikyou no longer blamed him for her death, and Inuyasha no longer felt the need to protect her from Naraku (who was, after all, dead). Nevertheless, he did feel he owed her his life, the one thing that was still hers.

No, his body, mind, spirit and soul were all his. His heart wasn't, but that was a different matter.

Today, the sun shone brightly over the clearing where the six figures stood impassively, waiting to say their final goodbyes before the quest would ultimately come to an end.

In the year that it had lasted it had become far more than just a quest for the Shikon no Kakera and revenge against Naraku. It had become a journey for self-discovery, for friendship, for love, and everyone had found these qualities in one form or another.

No matter what happened, they would always be friends. Shippou would always have his extended family's love, despite living far from the rest of them. Sango and Miroku would have their own family together, and…

Though Kagome and Inuyasha were to be separated, it did not mean that their feelings towards each other were any less than the feelings between the engaged pair.

Yet, unlike the monk and taiji-ya, they could not be together. It was a complication, a major one to be sure, but it had not torn them apart in the past, and though they would be apart forever this time, it was but a physical thing.

For you are never far from the one you love, though they may be years away.

Miroku, Sango and Kirara left within minutes. They had said their farewells, with teary eyes (and wandering hands), but they were losing less than the others. They would be together through the years until human's aging caught up to them and their lives extinguished. Kirara would guard their descendants, knowing that somewhere in their lineage her original friends and companions still remained.

Shippou bounded off not long after. He, too, would still be surrounded by familiarity. The Taiji-ya village would not be far for him once he became a bit older; he could still visit his remaining friends.

Finally, only Inuyasha and Kagome were left in the open space around the well.

Neither of them spoke. It would only ruin the peaceful silence they had, their last moments of being together before reality came crashing down and life went on. For these few moments, time was frozen.

The peaceful air was broken as Kagome spoke, her voice soft, with a hint of sadness underlying it, but also an air of calmness.

"I suppose this is goodbye, then."

"Yeah." Inuyasha's voice revealed more sadness than hers, though this was just because he was naturally more open than she was. Despite his attempts to hide his thoughts, past and feelings from his companions, he wasn't very good at it – and during the quest had gradually opened up to the others. Still, only Kagome could completely break his barriers that had formed over the years.

A hint of a smile formed on Kagome's lips. "It's strange to think that this is finally over – the Shikon no Tama, I mean. It's whole again. Sometimes it seemed that it would never end, that Naraku would live forever and we'd be chasing him forever."

"We wouldn't," he muttered.

"Obviously not. Even so…" She sighed. "I just find it hard to believe that it's over. I'm going back to my time to finish my education… then I'm going to get a job… and everything I did here will just be a memory."

He blinked, amber orbs focused on her. Sadness was the most evident emotion in his eyes, but she could detect a hint of pain after she said that last sentence.

"You'll be more than a memory, Kagome. We'll remember you, right?"

"If you don't see me, I'll be a memory to you. Memories never change… they never grow up and marry, and they don't die. You'll be a memory, too, since you're leaving with Kikyou."

He shrugged, nodding his head slightly as he turned his head to the side. "I guess I will be, won't I?"

"Mm," she agreed vaguely. "I hope you have a… well, I hope you don't stay in Hell forever, I hope it doesn't hurt… I don't really know what it's going to be like, for you, but-"

Inuyasha turned to her, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter," he said quietly. "I don't want you to know, either."

"Honestly, I don't really want to know, either."

It was his turn to say goodbye to her, and it hurt more than anything he had ever felt before. He knew he couldn't be with her, because life just worked that way – but since when has the heart understood logical thought?

"So… don't… don't miss any more tests, okay? I think I've ruined enough school for you; you don't need any more problems there."

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her throat when he said that.

"And… don't ruin your life, Kagome. Don't listen to the bad things they say when they're not true – I don't want you to become negative and all that crap that you're not. You're so positive, so happy, full of life… don't lose that.

"Lastly, I guess, marry someone who respects you, cares for you – no, scratch that, loves you, who you love back… who's nice, unselfish, puts you first… stuff like that. You deserve the best, Kagome. You're special."

With that, he wrapped his arms around her in one last hug.

It didn't have the promises of hope; it didn't have the nervous, anxious feeling that was usually accompanied with a blush. It had the feeling of goodbye and good luck.

They would cherish this last memory always.

Pressing a chaste kiss to her soft lips, Inuyasha pulled back and sighed.

"You don't know how much I'll miss you, Kagome."

"As much as I'll miss you, Inuyasha."

"You're going to move on."

"You're going to move back."

"You're going to start a new chapter in your life."

"You're going to end your life."

"And…"

The love shown in that final glance would never be seen again.

"I'll never forget you."

With those final words, Kagome turned to the well, and Inuyasha to the forest.

One was going home, the other to hell.

One was going to life, the other to death.

Yet no matter where they would end up, they would always be in each other's hearts as a memory.

A memory that was more than just a memory…

A memory called love.

Owari

::sniff:: I don't usually write sad fanfiction; I revel in fluff. I got the idea while watching episode 163 today, something about Sango and Kohaku (no spoilers!) and the ending nearly made me cry as much as the episode. Unlike the others, this one, being so close to the end, made the possibility of Inuyasha leaving so much more real… just something in what Inuyasha and Kagome were doing or something of the sort. Anyway, this is one take on how Inuyasha will end. Personally I prefer happy endings where they stay together, but…this is what happened in my story.

Hope you liked. Might make a sequel so this isn't so sad. I do that to sad fics.


End file.
